


Mon talon d'Achille

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationship, Canon Compliant, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Short, thoughts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29118027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Je n’avais aucune faiblesse, c’était ce que mes ennemis croyaient et je ne cherchais pas à les contredire, pourtant j’en avais bien une.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Kudos: 1





	Mon talon d'Achille

**Author's Note:**

> La série est à Canal+ et Tom Fontana.

Moi Cesare Borgia je ne vivais que pour les victoires, j’aimais ce sentiment de puissance que j’avais sur les autres, j’aimais prouver à mon père que j’étais né pour être un homme d’action et pas un homme d’Église comme il le souhaitait. Je détestais perdre, mais si cela m’arrivait je me relevais fièrement, continuais de me battre, de m’entraîner pour être le meilleur et pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Je n’avais pas peur d’être seul contre le monde entier, ni les insultes ni les compliments ne me touchaient, l’avis de mes contemporains m’importaient peu. Tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux était de laisser une trace sur les générations futures, qu’on se souvienne de mon nom pour toujours, tout comme on se souvenait de Jules César. 

Je n’avais aucune faiblesse, c’était ce que mes ennemis croyaient et je ne cherchais pas à les contredire, pourtant j’en avais bien une. Elle était belle, elle était vivante, elle faisait battre mon cœur comme aucune autre, car oui ma faiblesse était une femme. Elle se prénommait Lucrezia et était ma petite sœur. Je ne me rappelais pas de l’instant précis où j’avais cessé de la considérer comme tel et que j’avais commencé à la voir comme une femme. 

Je me méfiais de tout le monde, tous mes amis étaient des ennemis potentiels qui n’étaient de mon côté que pour mieux m’attaquer. Je n’avais pas peur de passer des heures à réfléchir à penser à des plans de bataille, les combats ne me faisaient pas peur… Si une chose, elle, elle et l’emprise qu’elle possédait sur moi. Lorsque Lucrezia me parlait, j’avais l’impression que c’était une divinité qui s’adressait à moi pour me guider dans mes actions. Je ne prenais que très rarement en compte les avis des autres, j’écoutais toujours attentivement les siens. 

Je ne supportais pas de devoir la partager, la jalousie grondait en moi à chaque fois que je la voyais amoureuse d’un autre et c’était encore pire lorsque les soirs où le sommeil se refusait à moi, je l’imaginais comblée dans les bras d’un autre. J’étais persuadé qu’elle n’avait pas besoin d’eux, que le seul homme digne d’elle c’était moi, que j’étais forcément l’homme de sa vie puisque j’avais grandi avec elle. 

Rien ni personne ne pouvait m’abattre, j’étais indestructible, tous ceux qui avaient vainement essayé l’avaient payé le prix fort. Je pouvais tout accepter, tout endurer, aucune torture ne me faisait plier mais si elle ouvrait la bouche pour être cruelle envers moi ses mots m’atteignaient en plein cœur, comme si elle y avait décoché une flèche. Si elle ne m’aimait plus, je perdais toutes mes forces, tout mon courage, toute mon envie. 

Je rêvais de réunir tous les royaumes d’Italie afin de les rassembler sous une seule et même couronne. J’étais sûr d’y arriver avec les moyens financiers que mon père m’offrait grâce au Vatican et mon esprit génial. J’étais impatient que ce jour arrive, ce jour-là je serai sacré empereur d’Italie et à l’instant où j’obtiendrai ce titre je rejoindrai Lucrezia.. Peut importe où elle se trouverait, je l’enlèverai et je ferai d’elle mon impératrice, tout comme Caligula avait enlevé sa sœur Drusilla. Je serai l’homme le plus puissant au monde et personne n’aurait le droit de me séparer d’elle ou de m’interdire de l’aimer au grand jour.

En attendant je devais patienter, ne pas tuer les hommes à qui elle souriait tendrement, ranger mon épée à ma taille pour ne pas la planter dans le cœur de ceux pour qui le sien s’emballait. Cela n’avait aucune importance puisqu’à la fin de l’histoire elle serait à moi.


End file.
